Techno Pretty Cure
Note: This series won't be worked on very much. Techno Pretty Cure '''(テクノプリキュア Tekuno Purikyua) is about 4 girls who acquire the Techno Bracelets and transform to save the world from the hands of the evil sorceress Circe. The Pretty Cures's names are Hashimoto Chieko, Yukimura Tomoko, Nakajima Michiko and Miyamoto Kazumi who become Cure Tech, Cure Memory, Cure Star and Cure Galaxy. Techno Pretty Cure is HanasakiTsubomi997's second intstallment for this wiki. Synopsis Many years ago, there was an ancient but magnificent civilisation. It was called Atlantis. Atlantis was ruled over by Poseidon and Amphitrite. Atlantis was peaceful for many years. But one day, as Queen Amphitrite was training her daughter, Princess Sylvia, to become the future queen, the evil sorceress Circe attacked with her minions and her three commanders, Despair, Sorrow and Anger. Circe captured the princess and destroyed Atlantis. Poseidon and Amphitrite were horrified, so they decided to send the little fairy, Marissa, to 1000 years in the future to find the legendary Pretty Cure who will come to save the world. Meanwhile, a 14-year-old girl named Hashimoto Chieko was minding her own business, until Marissa showed up, and so did a monster, a Moretsuna. Chieko realised that this was the monster from her dreams and that she born with the ability to see the future. When Marissa realised this, she gave Chieko a Techno Bracelet, allowing her transform into a legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Tech. Now being joined by Yukimura Tomoko/Cure Memory, Wakahisa Michiko/Cure Star and Miyamoto Kazumi/Cure Galaxy, the four girls must join forces to defeat Circe, once and for all. Category:SeriesCategory:HanasakiTsubomi997Category:GalleryCategory:Techno Pretty CureCharacters PreCure '''Hashimoto Chieko (橋本千恵子') - '''Chieko is a fun-loving and happy-go-lucky girl. She is always friendly and she is a part of the Student Council, the Treasurer, as people can trust her with their things. She was born with the ability to see the future through her dreams, which is why she is a Pretty Cure. Her hair colour is hot pink tied up in twin buns with a few strands hanging, exactly like Sailor Chibi-Moon's hairstyle. Her eyes are red and her casual outfit consists of a sweater with jeans and black ballet flats with a black beret. Her alter ego is '''Cure Tech'. The strands of her hair grow longer, reaching to her waist, and her hair colour changes to red. Her dress is light pink with turquoise sleeves and a turquoise bow on her chest, and her skirt is pink. She wears the Techno Emblem (a turquoise shooting star) on the left side of her chest and her Techno Bracelet on her right wrist. Her boots are pink and black and knee-high. Chieko's introduction is "The technology of the shining love! Cure Tech!" Her theme colour is pink. Yukimura Tomoko (幸村智子) - '''Tomoko is a sporty and energetic girl with a major sweet tooth. She loves cakes, lollies and playing sports. She is known as the the "most athletic girl in the school." She is a part of the Student Council, the Vice President, as she can be responsible at times. She was born with the ability to read people's minds, which is why she is a Pretty Cure. Her hair colour is dirty blonde tied up in a ponytail. Tomoko's eyes are golden and her casual outfit consists of a soccer uniform with soccer boots. Her alter ego is '''Cure Memory. Her hair grows longer and parts of her hair turn into buns and her hair colour changes to orange. Her dress is yellow with magenta sleeves and a magenta bow on her chest, and her skirt is yellow. She wears the Techno Emblem (a magenta shooting star) on the left side of her chest and her Techno Bracelet on her right wrist. Her boots are yellow and black and thigh-high. Tomoko's introduction is "The technology of the passionate flame! Cure Memory!" Her theme colour is yellow. Nakajima Michiko (中島道子) - '''Michiko is a quiet and shy girl who is also the heiress to the Nakajima fortune, indicating that her family is extremely rich. She is kind towards students, parents and teachers and never gives up. She is a part of the Student Council, the Secretary, as she is known, along with Miyamoto Kazumi, to get the job done. She was born with the ability to see the supernatural (including the invisible), which is why she is a Pretty Cure. Her hair is dark green and is tied into a plait. Michiko's eyes are turquoise and her casual outfit consists of a denim skirt with a black belt. Her shirt is green and and she wears black heels. Her alter ego is '''Cure Star. Her hair colour turns bright green and it ties into twin tails, like Cure Twinkle's hairstyle. Her dress is green with blue sleeves and a blue bow on her chest, and her skirt is green. She wears the Techno Emblem (a blue shooting star) on the left side of her chest and her Techno Bracelet on her right wrist. Her boots are green and black and ankle-high. Michiko's introduction is "The technology of the kind and tranquil sparkle! Cure Numbers!" Her theme colour is green. Miyamoto Kazumi (宮本和美) - '''Kazumi is an intelligent and strict girl who acts motherly towards others. She is a part of the Student Council, the President, as she is known, along with Nakajima Michiko, to get the job done. She was born with the ability to be able to heal people quickly with a little song, which is why she is a Pretty Cure. Her hair is curly and navy blue. Kazumi's eyes are bright blue and her casual outfit consists of a navy blue skirt reaching to her knees and black heels with a blue bow on it. Her shirt is baby blue with the sleeves reaching to her elbows. Her alter ego is '''Cure Galaxy. Her hair colour turns baby blue and it ties into a loose ponytail. Her dress is blue with violet sleeves and a violet bow on her chest, and her skirt is blue. She wears the Techno Emblem (a violet shooting star) on the left side of her chest and her Techno Bracelet on her right wrist. Her boots are blue and black and knee-high. Kazumi's introduction is "The technology of the intelligent heart! Cure Galaxy!" Her theme colour is blue. Atlantis 'Poseidon (ポセイドン) -' 'Amphitrite (アンフィトリテ) -' 'Marissa (マリッサ) - ' Villains 'Circe (キルケ) - ' 'Tempest (テンペスト) - ' 'Wasp (ワスプ) -' 'Anger (怒り) -' 'Osoroshi (恐ろしい) - ' Items & Weapons Locations